The Weight of a Promise
by ragingquiet26
Summary: I think a scene like this would have occurred soon after the closing moments of AHBL2. Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, I'm sure I'd be obnoxiously rich. Everything belongs to Kripke and The CW, I'm just messing around in their sandbox for a while. I promise I'll clean up when I'm done.

So this is an AHBL2 coda, and it's been way overdue for me. There's no wincest or anything, just my attempt at a canon scene between my favourite brothers.

* * *

"You know what, Dean? I'm tired of your bullshit."

Dean glanced over at Sam, a quick turn of his head before returning his gaze to the road ahead. Feigning the need to keep his eyes on the road, Dean quietly suffered under the withering stare Sam offered him from the passenger seat.

After a moment Dean added, "And what bullshit would that be, Sammy?"

Sam hated the way Dean used his nickname in that moment. It mocked him, made him seem petty and unjustified in his anger.

Dean could feel Sam's glare, heard Sam's sharp exhale of breath. For a long moment, Sam said nothing, just focused his wrath on the passing scenery. Convinced he had delayed the inevitable for at least the next few miles, Dean loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Stop the car."

Dean chose to ignore this.

"Stop the car." Sam spoke more forcefully this time, but with an unmistakable edge to his words that belied the otherwise calm exterior Sam displayed.

"Sam, the nearest town's only–"

"I said stop the damn car, Dean!"

There was no mistaking the fury in Sam's eyes, and Dean was helpless to comply. Gravel crunched beneath tires as Dean left the smooth tarmac of the highway, killing the engine and bracing for the storm.

No sooner had the car come to something close to stationary, Sam had thrown his door open and hoisted himself out of the car. He moved away from the Impala, long strides fueled by rage taking him away from the car, away from his brother. Dean got out too, but stayed by the car, knew that when Sam was ready, he'd be back.

It happened sooner than expected. Sam's tall frame moved steadily towards him again, driven, forceful.

It wasn't until Sam slammed him bodily against the Impala that Dean even noticed the tears.

"I can't believe you can be so – how can you fucking joke around and flirt and drive when you're… when you're…"

"When my timer's runnin' out?"

Dean's mistake was in trying to be upbeat.

Sam shoved him against the car again, and Dean couldn't ignore how easily Sam could manhandle him.

"Fuck you, Dean."

There was no malice in Sam's face, only a dread that Dean knew all too well. Sam's voice cracked with emotion as he stared into his brother's eyes. Tears spilled unwanted down Sam's face, and he released Dean's jacket and pushed away.

Dean let him go. He let him have his space, let Sam torture himself with the guilt Dean had succumbed to, the guilt that had given Dean no choice but to sell his soul.

When Sam whirled around again and shook him forcibly by the shoulders, Dean _felt_ the hopelessness that radiated off his younger brother.

"How could you be so stupid, Dean! What happened to _what's dead should stay dead_"?

"Don't you dare, Sam. Don't you dare bring that up. This is completely different."

"Yeah? How, Dean? Are you some sort of expert on death? And what about all that stuff you told me about family, how it's all we have left? _I'm_ gunna be the only one left, Dean!"

Dean had nothing to say to that. He knew what it felt like, knew what he was willing to do to protect his family, to protect Sam. A small part of him wanted to let Sam beat the crap out of him, let Sam vent the frustration. A bigger part of him knew that Sam would never let him do it.

"C'mon Sam, let's just get to the motel… "

Sam turned away from him, shut him out.

Dean watched his brothers' back, silently pleading with Sam to face him. Long seconds passed, and still they remained, Sam with his back to Dean, Dean resting against the Impala, hands still braced from Sam's shove. Tears burned behind Dean's eyes.

"Sam. _Sam. _C'mon man, _please_. Look at me."

And Sam did. It was a habit borne of the mutual trust between the two of them. _Stick together and stay alive._

Fresh tears gathered unshed in the corners of Sam's eyes. Tears long since fallen had dried on his face, remnants of a pain unyielding. His face bore the weight of a promise.

"_I'm gunna save you, Dean_."

* * *

So feedback is wonderful! I'd appreciate concrit, but I'm not picky. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
